La Campanella
by ewiger-herbst
Summary: La música no es mi fuerte, en especial esas palabras de lengua italiana, pero podrías hacer que las entienda, Rode. Lemon.


**Disclaimer:** Hetalia no me pertenece, ni sus personajes. Pero nada me impide utilizarlos un poco para divertirme

**ADVERTENCIA: **Contenido homosexual, si no te gusta no leas. No digan que no les advertí.**  


* * *

**

La Campanella.

Comienza con una dulce sonata; acompañamiento en piano. Primero _dolce_, luego evocando la gracia de la pieza completa de manera_ allegretto grazioso_. Siente la música fluir a través de todo su cuerpo y proyectándola con sus largos y finos dedos; los cuales se mueven con elegancia y velocidad sobre las bellas teclas de marfil.

Siente que algo falta, ¿y cómo no? El violín, quien es el alma de la obra en sí. Le falta, para que su alma se encuentre en completa paz y armonía.

Atendiendo a sus deseos, el instrumento comienza a hacerse escuchar, no de la manera que desea, pero por el momento le satisface.

El entorno comienza a cambiar, como un crescendo, alcanzando la parte más alta de gozo para luego disminuir.

Claro, preciso, sin embargo _capriccioso_, como la pieza dicta.

Comienza a susurrar las acotaciones de aquellas partituras_; Meno mosso,_ _cantabile, piú mosso, _cual director de orquesta, enamorado de los sonidos bellamente producidos por los instrumentos a su dirección.

Se concentra en su parte, pero sale de la misma al ya no verse encantado con su acompañante. Casi gritando, le indica: _¡Forte!_

Altisonantes notas tocadas al azar en un acorde, resuenan con un eco por toda la habitación, y el abrupto silencio la llena, dejando el pasado acorde en el aire.

- La música no es mi fuerte.- se excusa el albino mirándolo a los ojos, sin un mínimo deje de culpa por haberse entrometido en su mundo de paz.- En especial esas palabras de lengua italiana.-

- Eso ya lo he notado, Gilbert.-

Siente como su persona es escrutada por la mirada del otro y no puede evitar sentir vergüenza. Más aún cuando el rostro de Gilbert es adornado con una sonrisa lasciva, la cual obviamente no era signo de nada bueno.

- Podrías hacer que las entienda, _Rode_- un tono sensual, al igual que el aura que le rodea, imposible no verse atrapado. Más aún cuando se está acorralado entre la blanca pared y los ávidos labios del prusiano.

- _Largo- _susurra el albino mientras deja los labios del austriaco para tomar algo de aire, sin embargo reanuda la marcha con la misma lentitud inicial, dedicándose a grabar en su memoria cada textura y sabor de la misma manera que _Roderich_ lo hace, o al menos eso cree.

Siente como la húmeda lengua del prusiano se adentra en las profundidades de su cavidad bucal, incitando a la suya propia a un baile o más bien una pelea, la cual no tarda en aceptar y perder; ¿preocupación? no, no le causa.

Se separa un poco, sin embargo aun mantiene la cercanía necesaria para que sus alientos cálidos se mezclen, tal como lo hicieron sus instrumentos minutos atrás, aunque a diferencia de estos, no parecían tener un final tan desastroso.

Comienza ahora la tarea de marcar su níveo cuello, succionando levemente las zonas expuestas, con cuidado, con inesperado decoro ante el dolor que pudiese llegar a sentir el austriaco.

- _Moderato_.- aún así Roderich, le advierte cómo tratar con su cuerpo, sin embargo no le detiene, pues ambos saben que el placer creciente que sienten supera cualquier odio, ahora inimaginable, que pudieron haber tenido, o que aún tienen.

Deciden entregar sus cuerpos a la recién descubierta pasión que brotaba de cada uno y que prometía satisfacer una de las tantas necesidades del cuerpo humano.

Pero ambos saben que lo suyo es más que deseo.

Cavilaciones interrumpidas, pues ahora siente como su pulcra camisa es desabotonada con lentitud, y su pecho acariciado. Caricias de fuego, como la mirada color rubí de Gilbert, la cual no le deja de acosar ni por un maldito segundo.

Sólo busca ver las reacciones que sus finas manos provocan. Y Roderich lo sabe.

Los expertos dedos de Gilbert le despojan de su prenda superior, pero no por completo, pues Roderich no deja la tarea de acariciarle la espalda -sobre la camisa-, o enredar sus dedos en el cabello del otro; aún así queda a completa merced del prusiano.

- ¿_Vivace _tal vez?- le pregunta mientras su cálido aliento golpea levemente uno de sus rozados y erectos pezones.

- No, _Andante_.-

Dicho esto comienza a besarlos, intercambia después sus labios con su húmeda lengua, lo cual hace gemir gustosamente al austriaco. Ahora comienza a morderlos, cuida de no lastimarle, y también saborea lo dulce de éstos.

Los deja completamente mojados. Y ahora, Roderich los siente fríos, pues la cálida boca que los templaban ya no se encuentra sobre ellos.

Aprovecha la pausa para desnudar al prusiano, aunque sólo logra quitarle la camisa, y se dirige hacia su cuello, dándole suaves besos, los cuales quedan en el olvido al ser reemplazados por candentes mordiscos, dejándole unas cuantas marcas. Sin embargo se ve interrumpido por Gilbert.

Ahora Roderich observa como el albino traza un camino recto de saliva hasta su ombligo.

Gilbert escucha los suaves sonidos de agrado que son emitidos por la boca del austriaco. Mejores que la sonata que interpretaban; mucho más placenteros.

Ante tan evidente placer Roderich siente sus piernas flaquear y hace ademán de caerse. Y para mejorar las cosas, Gilbert queda sobre él. La incomodidad del frío y duro suelo no les importa en lo más mínimo.

Roderich se estremece al ver el gesto pervertido de su acompañante.

- ¿Qué planeas?- le pregunta con evidente curiosidad, e incluso algo de temor. Pero el placer es más grande que todos aquellos molestos sentimientos.

Se rinde nuevamente ante los labios del prusiano, los cuales buscan succionar y morder los propios. Siente como su camisa le es arrebatada de su cuerpo para ser utilizada de una manera completamente distinta. Para cuando recobra la compostura nota que sus manos se encuentran apresadas en un improvisado nudo. Sin embargo fuerte, y cumplía su cometido: el no dejarle separarlas.

- ¿Sabes? Consideré el vendarte los ojos… pero no iba a privarte de ver mi magnificencia.- Le dice con arrogancia.

- Por un momento olvidé con quien estaba, gracias por recordármelo.- dice soltando un fingido bufido de resignación.

Intenta molestar al prusiano, pero éste sólo lo calla cuando posa su juguetona mano en la entrepierna de Roderich, aún sobre la ropa, causando un sonoro gemido por parte del austriaco, y un leve jadeo en Gilbert.

- Mucho mejor.-

Su personalidad altanera hacía que chocara con la propia, pero al parecer en el sexo se complementaban perfectamente.

Ahora observa como el cierre de su pantalón es bajado con la boca de su ahora amante y no puede evitar sentirse más excitado, tira la cabeza hacia atrás y cierra sus ojos, intenta solamente concentrarse en las acciones de esos placenteros labios, pero los vuelve a abrir ante la repentina inmovilidad de Gilbert.

- ¿Gilb…?.- le pregunta confundido, pero la frase es interrumpida pues ahora se encuentra nuevamente acorralado contra la pared, con los labios del prusiano en su cuello, y sus fervientes manos en su erecto miembro. No puede evitar gemir descaradamente pues el placer es casi desbordante.

- _Andante_ será.- dice refiriéndose a la velocidad de su mano contra su pene.- Al menos algo he aprendido.-

- Sólo buscas torturarme.-

- Confieso que me excitan tus expresiones, Rode.-

Siente su miembro ser acariciado firmemente, pero con tal lentitud que le desespera, intenta poner su mano sobre la de Gilbert y acelerarle, pero cae en cuenta de que ambas se encuentran atadas.

Maldice en un susurro, e imagina al prusiano con una altiva sonrisa; no sabe cuanta razón tiene. Repentinamente siente como su miembro es succionado levemente, y adentrado a una húmeda estancia. Sí, es la boca de Gilbert.

Gime nuevamente, su mente sólo es capaz de percibir las sensaciones que le produce aquella dulce boca, la cual sigue moviéndose con desesperante lentitud, jugando con los labios, con la lengua…

- _Stretto_, bitte.- Suplica velocidad, e intenta más contacto al mover sus caderas.- Ah… Gilbert…-.

Pero su amante rompe contacto nuevamente e introduce dos de sus dedos a su boca. Sabe lo que sigue, y realmente lo había estado esperando con ansias.

Sus piernas son separadas y su cuerpo desnudo es escrutado nuevamente por el prusiano, Roderich sólo atina a voltear la mirada.

Siente ahora la cercanía del otro, y unos expertos dedos ya en su entrada. Se mueven lentamente en forma circular y entran y salen simulando la próxima penetración, la cual sería más dolorosa.

Gilbert decide que ya es tiempo suficiente, por lo que reemplaza sus dedos con su pene, provocando un grito en el austriaco, el cual fue sofocado por sus finos labios. Se da cuenta de que el dolor disminuye de manera gradual pues ahora se le ve relajado.

- Te concedo el _stretto_ ahora.-

Le dice mientras comienza ya con las embestidas, primero son leves y lentas, para luego aumentar la velocidad e ímpetu. Y en medio de todo esto, Roderich ve cómo Gilbert se las arregla para masturbarle.

-¡Forte!- Le ruega el austriaco repetidas veces. No tarda en ser complacido.

Se siente en el cielo debido al gran placer que el prusiano le provoca; la cercanía de sus cuerpos, el calor que ambos emiten creando un ambiente de completo erotismo.

La habitación se llena de gemidos y jadeos ahora por parte de ambos, de igual aumento que la rapidez con la que Gilbert le penetra.

Cuando el vaivén llega a su velocidad máxima, percibe cómo Gilbert se corre dentro de sí, causando que él mismo se corra entre sus vientres.

El albino sale lentamente de su cuerpo intentando no provocarle más dolor y se dedica a lamer los restos de semen del austriaco que quedan en sus dedos. Le dedica una mirada de lujuria.

Roderich se encuentra aún con sus sentidos entorpecidos por el gran orgasmo que acaba de presentar por lo que no responde a las provocaciones de Gilbert.

Intenta recobrar el aire, reestablecer su pulso a cómo estaba pero se sorprende al verse apresado entre los brazos de su compañero en un tierno abrazo.

Se quedan así por un momento, pero el prusiano se separa para mirarle a los ojos, y unir sus labios nuevamente en un beso, mientras le desata.

Le sorprende la suavidad y lentitud con que lo hace, y no duda en corresponderle y acercarle a sí con sus ahora libres brazos.

Se separan lentamente y descubre un semblante en Gilbert que nunca había visto.

- Lo había guardado por tanto tiempo.- le dice mientras dirige una mano a su mejilla.

- Lo sé, yo también.-

Vuelven a unir sus bocas nuevamente con pasión y se queda al aire la última frase pronunciada por ambos "ich liebe dich".

Las cosas se estaban tornando nuevamente candentes, y Gilbert se dirige a la oreja de su amante susurrándole levemente.

- Aún no me quedan claras muchas palabras profesor.-

Mirada pícara por parte del prusiano. Ciertamente se estaba acostumbrando.

Le responde con una sonrisa lasciva. Al parecer Gilbert no es el único pervertido.

**GLOSARIO:**

Dolce.-.........................................................Dulce.

Allegretto grazioso.-………………………….Casi Andante.

Capriccioso.-………………………………….Caprichoso.

Meno mosso.-………………………………...Menos movimiento.

Cantabile.-……………………………………..Cantable o como una canción.

Piú mosso.-……………………………………Disminución súbita de la velocidad.

Forte.-………………………………………….Fuerte

Largo.-…………………………………………Muy lento.

Moderato.-…………………………………….Moderado.

Vivace.-………………………………………..Vivaz.

Andante.-……………………………………...Muy moderado.

Sttreto.-………………………………………..De aumento gradual de velocidad.

Bitte-……………………………………………Por favor.

Ich liebe dich.-…………………………………Te amo.

* * *

:D! Mi primer fic de Hetalia :D comentarios, tomatazos, dudas cualquier cosa se agradecerá, especialmente las críticas **constructivas**, las destructivas serán cruelmente ignoradas xD

:D ¿Review?


End file.
